Tracking Through The Snow
by vivi-vixen
Summary: Every year it was the same thing, it was though his birthday was just another way to amass more scars. Dark one-sided Sabretooth/Wolverine. Short one-shot. Rated M. Slightly OOC.


Summary: Every year it was the same thing, it was though his birthday was just another way to amass more scars. Dark one-sided Sabretooth/Wolverine. Short one-shot. Rated M. Slightly OOC.

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men or any of their characters, that's Marvel so don't sue me ok.

Wolverine crouched in the snow and raised his face to the bitter wind that was blowing around him. He growled as the unmistakable stench of his nemesis filled his nostrils and he began to run, letting the smell guide him. It was the same every year; Sabretooth would come to him, taunting him and leading him somewhere so they could fight. It was their yearly ritual and seemed to be Sabretooth's birthday 'present' to Logan. Logan was just thankful that Creed wasn't actually killing anyone this time; Silverfox's 'death' had been enough of a horrific birthday present for him. He was grateful that physical scars were the most he got from their fights, he had enough mental ones to last him a lifetime.

He cleared one of the snow covered hills and stopped, staring down at the monster that was waiting for him. Sabretooth was waiting, crouched and smirking. Logan hissed in anger, Sabretooth always did enjoy his discomfort.

"Took you long enough, thought I gonna actually freeze waitin' for you."

_Sarcastic mother..._Logan didn't get a chance to finish his thoughts as Sabretooth leapt at him, roaring. Logan stumbled backwards and slipped in the snow with Sabretooth on top of him, clawing at his face.

"I want to see your eyes when you DIE!"

Logan brought his knee up between Sabretooths legs and pushed the man off of him and above his head. Logan's claws popped out and he slammed one of his fists into Sabretooth's shoulder, feeling some grim satisfaction at the lack of resistance his adamantium met as it cut through skin and bone.

"I don't care how you die as long as long as you actually do."

He stamped once more at the man's crotch, enjoying the scream that was ripped from the feral mans throat.

"As long as I'm the one doing it of course."

Sabretooth grabbed at Logan's leg and pulled the man down again. He leapt on top of the Canadian and for a while the two wrestled in the snow, neither gaining dominance over the tussle. Punches and kick's flew though the air and Logan was right in his prediction as each claw swipe that Sabretooth gave him healed up into a nice scar for his ever-growing collection. Logan grabbed the back of Sabretooth's head long enough to headbutt him and crawl out from beneath the larger man. When he had finally gotten to his feet he kicked Sabretooth in the ribs and sent him flying through the snow.

"WHY! WHY DO YOU DO THIS? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

Logan watched Sabretooth rise to his knees and really did wonder why Sabretooth hated him so much. He hadn't done anything to him before he had attack the tribe he was living with, sure had done lots to the man after that but that was all for revenge. Sabretooth dusted the snow off of him and looked at Logan with eyes mixed with hatred and something else Logan couldn't put his finger on and didn't really want to. Creed smiled sinisterly and licked his lips.

"At first it was my job, now I just do it because you look so hot covered in blood."

Logan froze as bile rose in his throat and this was the opening Sabretooth was looking for and he leapt on the smaller man. Logan shuddered in disgust as Sabretooths obvious erection poked his stomach as the man began to punch him in the face with one hand, the other tearing at his costume. Logan waited, repulsed, until Sabretooth thought he had the upper hand before ramming his claw into the man's groin.

"Try healing those up, bub"

Sabretooth screamed and hurled obscenities as he felt the pain of his flesh and muscles knitting back together in such a sensitive part of his body. Logan stood; ready to give the killing blow only to be caught by a punch in the chin which caused him to stagger back. Sabretooth leapt out of Logan's range and smiled.

"See you next year."

With that he turned heel and ran, knowing he had done all the damage he needed to do to Logan's mind. Logan went to give chase but the urge to throw up returned, this time too great to ignore. He wretched, the idea of the monster touching him and being aroused by their fights too much for him to bear. He wiped his mouth and stared back towards the town he had just left, standing he staggered back towards it, dreading his birthday next year.

**A/N: Sorry if the characters are OOC, I haven't got much experience with them and I have never really read any X-Men stories with Sabretooth in them. Please R and R, no flames thank you.**


End file.
